Hina
Na me: Hina Age: 16 Gender: Female height: 5'0 appearance: Hina's normal dress, or what she normaly wears each day since she has no other clothing. Hina's top is black, and is a T-shirt that reaches just past her crotch area, the colour of the T is a pitch black and the detail is poor, normaly blank but if changed it has a hollow silver heart in the top middle area. It's not a fitting shirt, it's rather baggy. Hina also wears a pair of black jean shorts, that go just past her knees aswell, they are not fitting either, with two chains hanging from both sides following by white and black checkered suspenders hanging from either sides of her waist. For shoes, she wears black and white converse, most the time they are untied, witch causes her to trip occasionally, she also wears black socks. Hinas hair is odd, it comes at least down to her waist its black and has two small ribbons hanging from both sides of her head, the style was "emoish" or "punkish" with choppy like layers and bangs, her skin is also a porcelain white, but that only shows off her deep red eyes even more which are based on her mood. For accessories she wears black and grey finger gloves. Personality: Hina at heart is a normal timid playfull girl, but being burdend with the birth of having a douple personality, at times it can be quiet troublesome for her indeed. For example, hina's other side is that of her vampiric demon, Her name is Tamine, a fire demon, with a personality filled with notihng but a bottomless pit of hatered. seeing as Tamine is her other half she only comes out when certain conditions are met, examples are if enough blood had gotten into her system from drinking from another, Two is when her anger level reached breaking point, and three is the most important one, this is the third condition, Depression, if the host body is constantly under a dense level a destress then the demon within her would take over the full host's body. Hina herself is playfull Dense in some ways and always has a playfull expression on her face. At times she can be a brat with a childlike personality, but thats only becuase of her background and past. Hina can be dense, But that's what makes her, her and most people tend to get mad from the high level of denseness and cluelessness she tends to show to others, even with the most simplest questions. When hina is bored she would do anything to gain attention, this is due to her lack of ability to amuse her own self so she goes to others to find any kind of entertainment. If hina ever wanted somthing she would make sure you knew, if somthing was wrong she would tell you in an instant if you were close enough to her heart, gaining friendship was always hard for her though, due to the lack of workship she put into things like friendship and loved ones, but once found she treats them like they are the most valuable thing in her life. ' Race-' Hell wolf: Hina is many thing's but her main form is a hell wolf (Hell wolf: a demon wolf birthed in hell from the fire cells, known to be the gatekeepers of the gate of time and space it's self, there are many forms of the hell wolf, Earth, Water, Air, and fire, hina is a fire hell wolf, the main gatekeepers of hell, or in some other demention, each wolf has there own duties though not all serve as a worrior mut, But being only a half breed hina was birthed with only the tail and ears of a fire hell wolf, both to be known to change colour depending on her mood's. Red means Provoked, Black means calm, Grey means bored, lazy, And white means timid, shy. Half-breed Raquien Vampire: Raquien Vampires are a rare type, Most of the purebloods are dead, only half-breeds roam around the earth, The reason this is, is becuase of there bloodline, a special type of blood runs through there veins at all times, which many people wish to get there hands on becuase of it's abilities, so many people end up killing them for there blood. Half breeds are still alive due to the weakend bloodline, there blood is not as strong as a purebloods so most people dont bother with killing them. Even though there half-breeds the violent side is still there with only a hint of blood mixed into the air they turn into a monster to bent on distruction and bloodlust, this is another reason why most of them were killed off. Spirit ShapeShifter: Hina is only a starter, being that of a wolf she only knows one form, A bright white furred wolf, going by the spirit name of Tsuna, Tsuna's before life was a Air Hell wolf, a Hell's angel, Tsuna now lives within Hina, As her guid and helper, They both become one during transformation, Hina has yet to learn other spirit forms. Family(Adopted): *'Sara L. Rasputin:' Sara is hina's close sister out of many whom had adopted her Sara's nature is rather rough *'Kira:' Kira, is yet another sister whom has adopted hina as her own, she is timid most times *'Kata:' Kata is hina's only blood related sister, she wears an amulet representing there families heritage *'Hibiki(Rawr)' Hibiki is Hina's mother, though not blood related she holds her mother close to her Connections and people influenced by: Amber: Amber is one if hina first friends that she met, not a pleasent meeting though it was, Seeing how Amber has many conditions such as being a Psychotic monster, during the time they first met, Hina keeping distance from her, was a must. This is to avoid being killed in multiple ways. As time passed they became closer, and there friendship grew, despite the times Amber had Killed Hina, yet always had brought her back to life. As there friendship grew so did there trust and soon after Amber caught on the habit of protecting hina, due to her being a akiran vampire, whom race protect's those they kill. But then as days went on Hina and Amber grew close enough to beceome "Fighter and sacrifice", Meaning a kind of spiritual bond between the two connected by a chain in the spirit world, only the two whom held the bond were able to break it, depending on the relationship strength of the two bonded together. About a year later more feelings started to show, in both Hina and Amber, yet things like that happend far past this point, there bond between each other constantly broken by people whom wanted them to be apart, and put them through hell and back, but over time most had stopped yet, here and there, they come back once in a while, Through out all this time Amber to Hina is the one person she knows she can trust the most Today.